Locked and Loaded
by missmelsie
Summary: "Take me with you and handcuff me to the bed" ... "I wish..." It's been a month since Nathan returned to his family and he finally has a night alone with his wife. It's time to make their wishes come true. NALEY ONE-SHOT/SMUT!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE/APOLOGY: This isn't a new chapter for "Lightning Doesn't Strike Twice" but a little dirty one-shot that I've had sitting in my drafts for close to two years. In the interest of pushing through some smutty writer's block and wanting to post something, I've finally managed to finish it! If, for some crazy reason, Naley getting hot and smutty isn't your thing, then this story isn't for you. If it is, then I really hope you enjoy this one! A special thank you to the lovely people that helped me push through and listen to my whinging, and a very (slightly early) happy birthday to lover of all things sexy Naley - OTHFANGIRL!**

* * *

The house was oddly quiet when I shut the front door. I could hear the refrigerator humming in the kitchen and the sound of water running somewhere – likely from the shower in the master bathroom. Silence wasn't something I'd had over the past few weeks since returning home. Jamie and Lydia has become my constant shadows, following me around during the day and squeezing into bed with Haley and me at night. The house itself was like a train station with constant visitors: Quinn and Clay with Logan, Brooke and Julian with their boys, my mom. Even Chris Keller had come by with a few boxes of toaster pastries (he said he gets them for free) to help feed the extra mouths that seemed to constantly be in our house.

But today, silence was a good thing. It meant that, at last, I was alone with my wife.

Realizing that the water had shut off, I headed upstairs to find Haley emerging from the bathroom, toweling off her hair, a short, thin robe tied around her body.

"Hey" she beamed, when she saw me. "Just thought I'd grab a quick shower while you dropped the kids off. Everything go alright?"

"Yeah, they were fine. It's only one night, Hales."

Haley pressed her lips together in concern. "I know, and I trust your mom, but … it might be too soon for them."

"It's been four weeks. I'm fine. They know I'm fine. And Mom needs to spend some time with them, too."

It had been a difficult decision for Haley, allowing Jamie and Lydia to spend a night away from home. I understood her concern, her desire to keep her family under one roof after everything that had happened.

"It's just so hard for me to be apart from them."

I pulled my wife into my arms, kissing the top of her head gently as I tried to reassure her. "It's hard for me to be away from them too, baby. But I think Mom needs them around, too. And know I definitely need some time alone with you. We haven't had a moment to ourselves since I came home."

Haley nodded slowly. "I know. I know you're right."

"I am right," I agreed. "Now, come here."

I sat down on the bed, tugging on the tie of Haley's robe to pull her forward to stand between my legs. I ran my hands down her legs and back up to gently cup her butt as I looked up at her. I watched as her worried expression faded into one of amusement and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes glittered down at me.

"Now, whatever are we going to do with all this time to ourselves?"

"Actually, I did have an idea…"

Haley raised her eyebrows in a silent question as I grinned up at her. Reaching into the drawer next to my side of the bed, my hands closed around the cool metal and I pulled it out, watching as Haley's eyes widened even further in shock and surprise.

"Nathan! Are you serious?!"

"Definitely serious."

"But …" Haley trailed off, speechless. "After everything that's just happened, you want to bring THOSE into our bedroom?"

"Baby, you were the one that wanted me to take you to Europe and handcuff you to the bed." Haley's mouth dropped open and I knew I was smirking. "I know this isn't Europe, but I haven't been able to stop the mental image you gave me."

I wasn't lying. My wife was a damn tease for dropping that image on me just before I had to leave to catch a plane away from her. My dreams, and most of my time spent in the shower during my trip to Europe, were filled with the thought of Haley restrained to our bedposts. I had, in fact, stopped into a local sex toy shop on my way to the airport to buy a pair of novelty handcuffs, ready to surprise her when I finally landed in Tree Hill. For obvious reasons, they'd slipped from my mind when I'd been grabbed and shoved into the backseat of a car, a stinking sack thrown over my head, and I'd only remembered that I had them at the sight of sexy wife's little robe and wet hair.

Haley was still looking at me as if … well, as if I'd suggested handcuffing her to our bed when just last month I'd been handcuffed for over a week by a bunch of Serbian thugs.

She had a fair point.

"Listen baby, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"It's not me, Nathan. It's you!"

My hands continued to run up and down her hips and thighs, partly to reassure her and partly because I could never help myself. Haley reached down and grabbed my wrists, lifting them up between us to her lips and kissing them softly. The raw, red wounds had settled down and healed into faint silver strips.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, concern in her loving, brown eyes.

I pulled Haley onto my lap, my ministrations over her body had just about pulled her robe open completely, so I happily finished the job and pushed it to the floor. Between her legs as she straddled me, my dick started tenting in my jeans. Fuck yeah, I was sure.

I must have said that out loud, because Haley's concerned look was quickly replaced by the friskiness in her eyes. Damn, I loved that look.

"Well, if you're sure... " Haley smiled seductively and wriggled herself in my lap, holding her wrists together and out towards me. The action pushed her breasts out like an offering on a platter and I couldn't help but run my tongue between them, savoring the sweet taste of her soft, warm skin.

Shifting uncomfortably due to my rapidly swelling cock, I laid Haley across the bed, holding her joined hands above her head as my lips attacked the sweet skin of her neck.

"I love you, baby. I love you so much," I reminded her

"Mmm... I love you, too, Nathan."

Keeping my eyes on hers, I attached the first cuff to her right hand, making sure it wasn't fastened too tight. Looping the second cuff and chain through the slat in our bedpost, I brought it round to clasp around Haley's left wrist.

I sat back and looked at the sight before me: Haley, totally naked with her arms stretched upwards, handcuffed to our bedpost. Those phenomenal breasts of hers were calling to me again as she lay in that position. She moaned loudly when my mouth found them again, as I circled my tongue around and up the peak of her nipple.

Almost instantly, Haley's hips rose off the bed and she struggled against the cuffs. I kneaded the soft flesh of the breast that my mouth wasn't on, knowing that she loved the feeling as much as I loved touching her, knowing how it was probably her instinct to grab my head and hold it.

"Do you like that, baby?" I asked with my mouth still around her nipple. My breath caused it to tighten even further and I couldn't resist nipping at it lightly with my teeth.

Haley's moan was accompanied by another roll of her hips. "God, yes... more, Nathan. Please, more."

"Where do you want my mouth, Hales? Here? Or..." my fingers danced down her body, dipping into the crevice of her navel and stroking the firmness of of her hip bone before teasing the soft lips of her pussy. "...Here? Because I definitely know where I want to be."

"Mmm... Nathan..."

It never got old, teasing my girl into incoherency. One of my hands held her down by her hips as the other quickly threw off my my jeans - I was aching already and I wasn't about to ruin the fun with chafing against my zipper.

Haley's skin tastes like vanilla and something impossible to replicate outside of her body, and I slid my tongue over the length of her legs, stopping to nip at her calves and behind her knees. I had barely gotten to her thighs before she started squirming with impatience and arousal.

"Nathan, baby, please don't tease..." she whimpered.

Yeah, I'm that good.

Raising my head so I could see her face, I couldn't stop the devious smirk stretching across half of my face. "Oh Hales... I'm going to tease... and you're going to fucking love it."

I glimpsed her eyes rolling back into her head before I focused on the task at hand. My lips were drawn to her inner thigh, where a slick of wetness had already escaped. Like a bear to honey, I zoned in and attached my lips to the spot, sucking her soft flesh into my mouth as my tongue swirled over the surface in order to enjoy every last drop. I know I'd be leaving a bruise behind, but I didn't care - it wasn't as if anyone else would see it, and my girl certainly wasn't complaining.

I could feel Haley straining against the handcuffs, desperate to be able to use her hands. By this point, my head would have been in a death grip as she shoved my face between her legs and I knew it was probably killing her having me so close to where she really wanted me. Don't get me wrong, being buried in her hot, delicious pussy is like heaven, and there's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be, but having some control over this situation was fucking hot.

Gently blowing over the soft, sparse curls covering her mound, my tongue trekked across her hipbones and down. Above me, Haley was still moaning with arousal and desperation and I could see the wetness between her thighs spread onto the sheets below us. Damn, just the sight of it had my balls clenching in anticipation, eager to release their load into her tight heat, but they would just have to wait a little longer.

"You want my mouth on your pussy, don't you baby?" I murmured against her skin, as my tongue lightly traced up and down her wet, puffy lower lips. "You're aching for me, Hales, aren't you? Desperate to put your hands on me, put my head where you want me, right up close so you can fuck my face and come all over my tongue?"

"Nathan!" Haley cried, desperately, "suck me, bite my clit, stick your tongue in me... mmm, baby please just get in there and let me come!"

Fuck, when my girl starts losing control and stars begging for an orgasm? I'm absolutely done for. One of the hottest things about my wife is that she's so sweet and angelic to the outside world, but five minutes with me in the bedroom and that girl can sound like some of the naughtiest porn stars. (Not that I watch that shit, anymore. Even though Haley's attitude towards porn have changed since marriage, I've got my own stash of glorious home movies to keep me happy when I've got to be on the road and away from Haley.)

"All in good time, beautiful. All in good time." It was getting hard to talk, to focus on anything that wasn't her dripping wet heat and the urge to bury myself into it. "What about my fingers, Hales? Can I touch you?"

My index finger circled her most sensitive flesh, tracing around the oval of her pussy and up to where her clit was hidden from view. With superhuman self-restraint, I allowed myself the lightest of caresses where I knew she would be craving a firmer touch. My lips kept kissing around her labia, never quite where she where she wanted and never firm enough. Watching Haley come undone above me was sheer fucking pleasure. Even from between her legs, I could hear the clank of the handcuffs against the bedpost as she strained to direct my movements.

"God, yes, please touch me, finger me, Nathan, pleeeeease..." Haley's hips pushed further towards where I wasn't quite touching; she was bucking so hard I was at risk of a broken nose. Not that my face is much of a money-maker anymore, but it would be a hard accident to explain so I quickly slid two fingers into her tight, soaking heat.

"You're so wet for me, baby, aren't you?" As she planted her feet down on the bed and raised her hips, I watched in rapture as her juices flowed between the globes of her ass. "I remember the first time I tasted you... fuck..." my words came out as a hiss when I finally got my first decent taste of her. Flattening my tongue, I secured my lips over her pussy and sucked above where my fingers were frantically pumping into her.

"I could live down here, Hales," I murmured between mouthfuls of her juices. "Just fucking you with my fingers while I drink you up."

"Yes, baby, harder, right there, yessss..." I could feel my wife frantically straining against the cuffs around her wrist as she writhed above me, pushing her pussy as far into my face and my fingers as she could. Beneath my fingerprints, her g-spot beckoned to be stroked and I knew she was close simply by the tight clenching around me.

While my right hand and mouth kept occupied with her pussy, I trailed my left index finger down the flow of her juices and between the cheeks of her glorious ass. Although she used to be hesitant about it in the early days, these days Haley loves a little ass play. In fact, by the time we'd left Gilmore and moved into a place of our own with Jamie in Maryland, there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't shake that gorgeous butt at me when I was eating her out, and a simple touch to her asshole would have her coming when she was on all fours and I was taking her from behind.

True to form, I had barely tickled her back hole with my finger when her thigh grip tightened to skull-crushing levels and her inner walls began to pulsate around me.

"NATHAN! FUCK!"

She screamed and moaned as I prolonged her first orgasm of the night, gently easing my fingers out of her but not relenting with my tongue as I licked her through the waves of pleasure. Her body juddered and convulsed - a sight I could watch all damn night. Not wanting to miss out on watching Haley's beauty, I sat up on my knees in between her legs and watched as her mouth dropped open, emitting high, breathy sighs as I slid my finger one last time through her slippery flesh.

Dropping light kisses over her pubic mound, I made my way back up to where her head was resting on the pillow. Strands of her honey blond curls were stuck to her face with sweat and her cheeks were flushed pink. So. Fucking. Beautiful.

"Having fun, gorgeous?"

Haley opened her eyes, blinking with delirium until she could focus on the smug-as-fuck look on my face. "I want to touch you, Nathan. I _need_ to touch you."

"Oh, you can touch me, Hales... just not with your hands..."

I could almost hear my dick cry out in relief as I peeled off my boxers and straddled Haley's upper body. Precum dropped off its head and onto my wife's full, plump pink lips and I watched in rapture as Haley's eyes darkened and the tip off her tongue traced her mouth, tasting the moisture I had left.

"Mmm... " Haley's groan of satisfaction made my balls tighten even further. "I hope you've got more of that to give me."

Fuuuuck... the first swipe of her tongue over the head of my cock had every muscle in my body clench to avoid coming all over her beautiful face after that one simple action. I almost regretted the use of the handcuffs, knowing that she couldn't use her hands to squeeze my ass or cup my balls, or lift her head high enough to take my full length in her mouth. Having to be the one to control how far she took me was going to take way more self-restraint than I was capable of.

I braced my hands on the top of the bedpost, above where the cuffs held my wife in position, and watched as Haley's tongue appeared again, softly circling around my tip before stroking as much of the length as she could reach. I eased myself further into her mouth and the wet heat of it nearly had me losing control again.

"Feel good, baby?" she whispered, huskily.

I could only manage a tight nod in reply as the effort of holding my orgasm off controlled every inch of my body.

"If my mouth feels this good, imagine how it's going to feel when you're inside my pussy. How tight it's going to feel... how wet I am for you..."

Holy shit, my wife is the devil herself. An incredibly sexy, perfect devil, but fucking evil for her ability to use dirty talk to make me come undone. I managed a couple of thrusts into her mouth, unable to watch but fully able to feel her cheeks hollow with the effort of sucking, before I just had to take some of the control back.

"I can't wait any longer, Hales."

We let out synchronized cries of relief when I finally eased into her waiting, wet pussy. Despite having two kids, Haley still felt as tight as ever as her inner walls pulled me further inside of her. Not able to wait any longer, I forgoed the gentle teasing and stroking of our usual lovemaking and pounded into her, hard. The metal cuffs rattled against the bedposts as I drove into her and despite being restrained, Haley gave as good as she got, thrusting towards me to match my pace

"Fuck, baby, fuck..." I really had no idea what I was saying at this point, everything just felt so good, too good.

"Yes, Nathan, right there... that's it, harder...fuck me harder, baby..."

My butt clenched as I obeyed, being the compliant husband that I am. I knew I was only seconds away from finishing, but my girl had to get there, too. Realizing that I still had the use of my hands, even though Haley didn't, I stroked my thumb over her slippery clit, using our joined movements to provide friction. It was just what she needed as I felt her muscles clamp tightly around my cock as she cried out.

"Nathan! Yessss! Ahhh..."

I emptied into her, my orgasm hitting so strongly that I repeatedly rammed Haley's head into the bedpost, but I don't think neither of us really noticed or cared that much. I kept up the movement over her clit, prolonging her convulsions around me until I was finally empty. Collapsing bonelessly over her silky body, I don't think I had ever come so hard in my life.

"Mmm..." Haley's hum of satisfaction caused my head to vibrate from where it rested on her chest. "Wow. That was..."

Finally having the strength to prop myself up, I rested on an elbow and took her in. The flush on her face had spread down her chest, her cocoa-brown eyes were hooded and she looked well and truly sated.

I've stuffed up well and truly over our years together, and done some really stupid things, but my ability to keep my wife completely sexually satisfied is one consistent that I'll never drop the ball on.

I gently stroked the sweaty strands of hair out of Haley's eyes, knowing she couldn't do it herself. Her smile - that post-coital grin that she keeps just for me in moments like these - stretched her face as I felt her try to snuggle closer.

"I love you, baby," she whispered. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I love you more, Haley James. The pleasure was all mine."

Haley let out another one of her sexy, husky laughs and my dick, that was currently soft against her creamy thigh, did the equivalent of lazily opening one eye and glancing around in interest, as if he could possibly summon the energy for one more round with enough incentive.

"I wouldn't say the pleasure was _all_ yours, Nathan."

We shared another smile and she stretched, cat-like, beside me. "As much as I don't want to move from this bed, you better take the cuffs off now. I think my arms are going numb and they might fall off if I have to go another second without holding you."

The self-satisfied, blissful after-coitus euphoria stopped dead in its tracks as I sat up with a sudden realization.

Shit.

Haley noticed the frown on my face. "Nathan? What's wrong?"

Remember how I just said I'd done some really stupid things in my life? Yeah, this was going to be one of them.

"Uh... Hales? I, um... I think I've lost the keys..."

THE END


End file.
